


Night of Blessing

by Nimbretell



Category: Silmarillion
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbretell/pseuds/Nimbretell





	Night of Blessing

 

**Night of Blessing**

> **...**
> 
> _**This is a product of my imagination, using characters from Tolkien.** _
> 
> _**It's not something I like to write, but use the character Celebrimbor, because I like it and think it was a great elf, but with a very sad ending.** _
> 
> **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**
> 
> Black hair gleamed in the light of sunset. Its fine and rustic features, had seen someone else. That gray eyes, full of seduction and depth, and his proud bearing.
> 
> Divert your gaze Noldor. Yes, I recognized that clan belonged, was written in his eyes. He looked at his friend who was talking about a bit.
> 
> -You know who is?- I point the elf with look. -the one dressed in red.
> 
> -Do not you know who that is? I ask surprised. As I would not know who was he?- ... I look at her friend attentively, and knew he was a little lost.
> 
> -It's Celebrimbor son Curufin-
> 
> -What? It can not be ..., Celebrimbor have told him. That if I take it by surprise, now wise to where I had seen those traits. -Curufin-Whisper. I thought you had died, I do not speak more of it, well ... nobody saw him since that time the dragon took Nargothrond.
> 
> -Hmmm ... well alive, is a novelty. Silme said the typical scream of excitement, looking around. -The Only descendant of Fëanor, this here, is the only survivor.
> 
> -That what separated.- I look again, feeling like the look of elda was still put into it. The reflex silver flame Fëanor.
> 
> -Now here comes to whisper the red head against the ear of Nimloth.- Well Nimloth think it would be better to leave you.
> 
> -Nor even dream silme not leave me only. -Took the skirt of her friend, pulling her closer. nobody will eat you.
> 
> -¡Ai! Greeted in Sindarin.
> 
> Nimloth smiled and bowed with her friend. -¡Aiya Tyelperinquar! -
> 
> -How Do you know that name, pretty lady? - The elda will look suspicious.
> 
> -I knew your father, and I knew of your existence, when you travel to Nargothrond, there your father gave me your real name, Celebrimbor.
> 
> I inspected with the look, noldo was young, and showed beauty, but there was no malice in his eyes, like those of his father, nor suffocating way flowed the blood of Fëanor on. There was little wisdom in her eyes, but seeing his hands, could rough and few scratches and burn, by forging notice them. A blacksmith more.
> 
> The Noldor inspect the Sindar. The delicate skin on your face and hands, her blue eyes examined him everything I could, but there was no rejection at all to him. I look more attentively her delicate face, which had a little power, to attract anyone. Center his silver eyes on her delicate freckles clustered around her rosy cheeks and thin nose. From an early detachment his eyes, looking at the horizon where the sun was falling.
> 
> -Be my maid of company tonight, on the feast of Christmas Eve-was returned to her so commanding that the elf could not even answer his look, which deepened into it. And when I thought about opening your mouth, I elf interrupted: '-I'm not asking, I'm telling you going to do my lady companion tonight.
> 
> Nimloth golden eyebrow arching, smiling mockingly. -Because should take your order? While you are not who can order me to do something I do not want.
> 
> -Then do not you? -. Celebrimbor looked at him this time as paying attention to the questionable words of the elf, who at that time it looked complicated mentally.
> 
> -I do not ... I have not moved his head ...- negative way. A lock that was behind his ear, finished signing off.
> 
> -I hope you go beautiful tonight, that dress, be honest-you look up and down. -I Do not like.
> 
> The elf looked at him indignantly. The noldo said goodbye with a nod and walked away from the elf, cutting all kinds of grumbling from the elf, who left for her. The Fëanorians not take no for an answer. It was a yes to good, or bad if one did not have to choose, and more if it was attraction, and that's what Celebrimbor led him to use the authority of his grandfather.
> 
> **Ooooooooooooooooo**
> 
> I looked in the mirror, fixing the last detail of her white dress flower crystals. An old gift for his mother, at the time he lived with her in Menegroth. Miro dress through the mirror with melancholy. He recalled his mother. That person who was his best friend, and who could trust, but she was gone. Had given his life for her, jumping in front of her, when an Orc shot a poisoned arrow right on his stomach. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain felt his mother at the time. Belly hug.
> 
> The sound of the door scared him, that when the elf opened his eyes looking around. Breathe deeply, before receiving the Noldo at the door. I look up and down and arched eyebrow, taking her hand, kissing her.
> 
> -you Look beautiful-
> 
> -Thank You-, I greet you with a nod, inspecting gaze, his strange but beautiful dress. -What Kind of tunica is that, Tyelperinquar? -
> 
> It was strange tunica judging, elfico there was nothing in it. Only odd edges, and black color that was on blue gradient until the end do.Pants were just the same color and a stronger fabric.
> 
> -What Kind of embroidery using is that dress you get laid, Nimloth? -. I judge with a similar question.
> 
> Nimloth looked at him seriously, and then remove the face. -You are odious-
> 
> -And your one odious-
> 
> I hand her left arm so that your arm will interlock. She intertwining his arm and walked together in silence without looking. So it was at the party that night, both were together in the same place, enduring the silence of each.
> 
> Celebrimbor got up the post, making him face the elf. She extended her hand, and she took without putting but some, drifting on the track of dance. I will hug him, as they circled around the place.
> 
> -Well descendant of Fëanor-Started to tell the elf's eyes looking at him this time. -'Where were you all the time? No one else knew about you, thought you were dead.- Raised his chin to the sharp eye of elda.
> 
> She before him, was lower. It was not more than fifty nor was thirty years, as was said mentally, inspecting it. She was beautiful, a great authority of his person, was irritating, but still, for, after all, was the only thing that made him remember his mother.
> 
> Her gaze returned a little rough, to look into his eyes. There was a blue glow given off by the Silmaril he saw many years ago. And in her eyes I saw the silmaril. Pursed the golden and thin eyebrows in the eyes of Noldo, the only thing he did was smile exultant.
> 
> Always I was behind you, so you never saw me, daughter Gereth-. I do not pay attention to the embarrassment of the elf. How he knew the name of his father ?. And descendant of the lineage of the Noldor-I look with a hint of mockery. -Not you should hide your lineage.-
> 
> -I do not hago-
> 
> I look upset. Let the stew he did, the elf I seemed so tender and funny, that river, taking his face in his hands, kissing both cheeks sonrojdas.
> 
> The elf grabbed her hands and pulled away a bit of him. -What Do you think? What can touch me if you please, Tyelperinquar? -
> 
> The elf looked rustic way, taking her hand without affection. -You're the only one who calls me by my name real-approached his face, leaving a centimeter of it. -You have the right to call me that.
> 
> -Because no? I whisper the elf near ear.
> 
> -Because you're my enemy.- I whisper so so disturbing that the elf turned away from him, letting go of his hand by force.
> 
> During the First Age and her father lived in Doriath. And it was he who helped him escape Elwing with the Silmaril, and killed Curufin with fist and sword during the Second Massacre, in which the Sons of Fëanor invaded Doriath.
> 
> -Your father hurt my family, we're even Celebrimbor.- 'I speak capriciously, looking at him knowingly.
> 
> Celebrimbor river, and extended his hand, being taken by the elf. Both walked away from the colored lights that came off the trees that night.
> 
> It was a delight to see them that night, all the trees of the garden were decorated with different colored ribbons, embroidered, and many lights and colored balls, and a gold or silver stars on top of these.
> 
> But Celebrimbor decided to be the only company that had that night, and the only one who knew in those parts; into the darkness of the garden that had not been lighting that night, with only moonlight shining on site. By time, when the first night of Blessing, happened out of favor with his father and uncle. His mother had died that night, after not having recovered from his birth. In those days, paid mourning his beloved mother, and that day only attended, was to meet the elf that seemed important only in that place.
> 
> There's something in your heart, that you in the darkness of your eyes. I stroke her cheek gently. Celebrimor was allowed to do by the Elfita, their share of affection, after years felt no affection for anyone. He felt his hot and tight skin under his grip, but still not stop petting. -What Happens Celebrimbor? tell me-
> 
> The elf opened his eyes. The silver color of his eyes was brighter than moonlight. There was anguish and pain, and a flame is lifted before their eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, moving away from the grip of the elf.
> 
> -Celebrimbor-. His voice was deep and reassuring.
> 
> She walked towards him, hugging him from behind.
> 
> -My mother died at many years ago, during the holidays.-I turned to her, his face pearly sweat, heat emitting veins. And a few tears rolled down her cheeks. -I Nimloth mate, my mother died after having brought the world.-bellowed annoying, letting go of it, to cope.
> 
> -You must not blame yourself for something naturally. I speak with authority, walking towards him. -My mother also died, Celebrimbor.
> 
> The elf looked after while having avoided the gaze, taking her hands. '-Then you supposed to do? Being at this event, while should pay mourning my mother? Nimloth Tell me, you think I should do? -
> 
> -Go To the party, but not celebrate crazy way, you know what I mean, with respect and remember your mother after all. She gave His life for you, and I imagine that wants to have fun a little longer with your father in Mandos.
> 
> -That I doubt it.
> 
> -Do not be pessimistic
> 
> -Not what I am, just tell the truth.- He paused, pulling her. -the oath, remember.
> 
> -I Know-
> 
> It took him by surprise when Celebrimbor smiled and kissed him before he could react. Nevertheless, she felt something small in his heart, carried away by the kiss passionately answering.
> 
> -What Are you doing? 'Said the elf laughing. Seeing as noldo knelt before her.
> 
> -Making What my heart desires-I replied smiled at. Well, Nimloth, I have to give you a ready-ring, but when I go back to the shop, prepare one for you, with all my heart is bound to see you. But with all my love, I want you to marry me, taking as a token of my love, this stone which I gift my father long ago.
> 
> The Sindar was left stunned when. I never thought that you could ask for marriage so soon, because they were still unknown, she like.But his heart is wanted to link to it, you could not remprimir are laughing, and little cry loosed upon which I accept.
> 
> She took the little glass stone, and took her hand, silver bracelet that her mother had given her for her birthday, number twenty.
> 
> They said their vows that night, at Gandalf's fireworks erupted when both intertwined their hands and joined their lips, loving as his heart wanted at the time.
> 
> -Night Of blessing for you.
> 
> -Night Of blessing for you.
> 
> **...**
> 
> Hope you like.
> 
> Att: Nimbretell, Panama


End file.
